A Lock and Loaded Time Mess 2
by KizzD
Summary: Ursula a young knight and an Otaku. Her best friend Lordina a witch in training. Read to find out more.


**People say being a friend to a witch must be fun. It is not. They have never met Lordina (Lor-di-na). She is a witch in training and my best friend. My name is Ursula, and I'm the head knight guarding the Prince. Well, this is a secret (so please don't tell anyone) I'm an Otaku. Only Lordina knows about it.**

I walked Silent Road. I had just finished my training and was going to visit Lordina; she wants to see me for some reason. I hope she doesn't need to use me for a spell. Last time she did a spell on me, my hair turned from blond to pink (and it still has pink in it). Who am I kidding…? That must be the reason she needs me… Her final exam is coming up, than she can be a real witch. I am so proud that she came this far… but a little part of me hopes that she fails… She sucks at making potions.

"Ursula!"

I looked up to see Lordina running to me. I quickly moved to the side. Lordina ran past me, tripped on a rock, and fell to the ground. Lordina sat up and looked up to me. There were fake tears on her face. "Ursula, you're so mean!" cried Lordina. I signed. "Please stop with the fake tears. What did you need me for?" Lordina got up and wipe the fake tears away. "Do I need a reason to see my best friend?" I signed again. "What do you need?" I said sadly. A big smile appeared on Lordina's face and she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the road.

We soon came to Lordina's house. She let go of my hand and turned to me. "My final exam is tomorrow and I want you to help me experiment a new spell!" I frowned, that doesn't sound safe at all. Lordina grabbed both my hands in hers. "Please Ursula… I want to be a witch just like my mum…" Lordina said softly. "Fine… I'll help..." I said, she always wins in the end. Lordina smiled widely and pulled to the backyard of her house.

There was a big campfire and a big pot was on it. I walked up to the pot and looked inside. There was black liquid in it. "What kind of spell is this anyway?" I asked Lordina. She had a box in her hands and a smile was on her face. Lordina walked to me and stopped on the other side of the pot. She put the box on the ground and pulled out her wand from her dress pocket. "Well, this is a summoning spell!" Lordina yelled proudly. I looked back down to the pot and signed. "Are you sure you should be doing this? It sounds really hard…"

"Awww… Don't be a worry bear…" Lordina said waving her hand at me. She waved her wand around and a small table fell from the sky and crash to the ground. I frowned and looked from the table to Lordina. She laughed weakly and waved the wand again. The table stood up and Lordina put her wand on it. "I really don't think we should do this…." I said frowning. "Don't worry. I know you will love this spell." Lordina said smiling at me.

She picked up the box and put it on the table. "This spell is for you anyway. I know that you're an Otaku…" "What does that have to…Wait…You don't mean…" Lordina smiled and pulled the lid off the box. I looked inside the box. There were only four manga pages in it. I picked them up. The first page was from Kuroshitsuji, the second one was from Ouran High School Host Club, third was Bleach, and the last one was Soul Eater. "I'm going to summon your favorite character!" yelled Lordina.

I frowned and looked at Lordina. "Why are you frowning? You should be happy…" said Lordina; there was a confused look on her face. I held the pages up. "Did you rip these from the manga they came from…?" I said slowly. Lordina laughed weakly. "Well… I had to…"said Lordina. "How are we going to do this?" I said, trying my hardest not to kill her. "All we need to do is put the page in the pot and that's it!" said Lordina. I looked down at the pages in my hands. "I can't do it… I can't just pick one…" I said sadly and put the pages back in the box. "I knew you won't be able to!"

I looked at Lordina and there was a proud look on her face again. "I put four times the stuff in the potion… So, now we can use all the pages! Ha! I'm smart!" yelled Lordina. She picked up the pages. "Wait! Lordina!" I yelled and I try to grab the pages from her. But she drops them all into the potion. There was this blindly white light. I felt my body hit the ground.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying in a white room with nothing in it, but just four black doors on each side of the room. Where am I? I sat up and frowned. I knew something like this was going to happen. I stood up and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a black sweater with cat ears on the hood, a black lace mini skirt, black and white stocking, and black knee high boots. My hair was in twin pigtails with black velvet bows. There was also this black choker around my neck with a silver butterfly. "Why am I wearing a skirt!?"

"Ursula! Can you hear me!?" I looked around. "Lordina? Where am I?" I heard Lordina laughed weakly. "Lordina…." "Well, I have no idea. Your trap in this weird place…" "I can see that… and why am I wearing a skirt?" "That's a funny story… I have no idea why…" "How do I get out and what is with the door?" "The spell will where off by itself and the doors… They will let you visit the worlds from the pages…" I smiled but then frowned. "How am I able to talk to you?" "You can only talk to me here." "That's a plus." I said and laughed. "Oh! You're so mean Ursula!" "You got me into this mess Lordina…" "So, which door will you pick first?"

* * *

**Pick the first door and I will keep writing. So please vote! Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, or Soul Eater!**


End file.
